Use of soluble fertilizers on urban landscape plants, bushes, trees, and especially in agricultural settings in the production of crops, has created a variety of problems. As the world and national populations have increased, farmers and horticulturalists have come to rely increasingly on chemically synthesized fertilizers to maintain an appropriate level of plant growth and crop production for food. However, plants exposed to a high level of fertilizers in a short period of time will suffer burns.
Inorganic fertilizers are typically quick release, which may be desirable for short-term crops. However the quick release of nutrients may result in leaching and in nitrogen and phosphorus fertilizer components introduced into the environment.
Inorganic fertilizers fall broadly into three categories: nitrogen fertilizers, such as ammonium nitrate, potassium nitrate, calcium nitrate, and urea; potassium fertilizers, such as potassium sulfate and potassium nitrate; and phosphorus fertilizers, such as diammonium and monoammonium phosphate.
Cultivated plants require significant amounts of nitrogen fertilization during the growing season to maintain a desirable production, size, and color. Various inorganic nitrogen fertilizer materials are available that can supply adequate amount of nitrogen for cultivation. However, these inorganic salts and urea are highly soluble in the soil and are readily converted to nitrates that leach before there is sufficient absorption by the plants. Consequently, these soluble forms of nitrogen fertilizers are required to be applied frequently.
Thus, there is a need for a composition and method for producing inorganic fertilizer with a controllable rate of dissolution.